You win
by JNSRC
Summary: Grissom has been driving Sara away will he realise his mistakes and make it right or lose her forever?Please read and review.  Thanks!
1. You win

Sara sat on the couch in the break room sipping a cup of much needed coffee and waiting for the others to arrive in time for assignments. At 10:50pm Nick and Warrick both entered the break room and sat on either side of Sara. After a couple of minutes of easy banter they were joined by Greg and Catherine.

"I wonder what the bugman has for us tonight" Nick asked after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Well I heard there was a 419 at the Tangiers and a decomp out in the desert... Sorry Sara." Catherine added, knowing full well who would be getting the decomp.

"S'ok Cath not your fault and hey maybe I'll drop lucky this time." _and win the lottery _she thought wryly to herself.

"Hey I'll volunteer to go with you Sar." Nick piped up.

"Don't worry about it Nicky, you know as well as I do that he won't allow that. Tonight is his last chance anyway." She added as an afterthought.

Everyone fell silent at this statement, exchanging dark looks. They all knew that Grissom had been treating Sara unfairly the past few months and yet he would not back down. They knew it was only a matter of time before Sara snapped. They just hoped Grissom didn't drive her totally away. They were all stopped from responding as Grissom entered the room.

Without looking up he started to hand out the assignments. "Nick, Warrick, Greg you have a db at the Tangiers, Sara decomp out in the desert here are you're directions and Cath you're with me on a missing persons. That's it."

"Hey Griss we don't need three people on the 419 how 'bout I go give Sara a hand?" Nick asked hopefully.

"No, hurry up you're needed at the scenes." Grissom said as he exited the room.

"S'ok guys, I'll see ya later" Sara threw over her shoulder as she headed out towards the locker room to retrieve her CSI vest.

Shaking their heads the others slowly followed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of the shift had finally come and Sara couldn't be happier. Once upon a time she found work to be her getaway from the pain of her real life but now she found herself dreading the moments she spent at the lab. Pulling the piece of paper out of her locker she turned it over in her hands a few times before making up her mind and heading towards Grissoms office. Walking down the hallway she noticed the faint smell of decomp still clung to her and sighed._ That sucks _she thought to herself.

Knocking quietly on Grissoms office door she took a deep breath before entering.

"What can I do for you Sara?" Grissom asked upon seeing her. Sounding like he would rather be anywhere but near her.

"I won't keep you, I just came to drop this off." She said. Unable to make eye contact. Quickly she dropped the envelope on the desk before striding to the door.

"What is it?" Grissom asked before she had a chance to escape.

"Open it an you will find out."

Watching as he scanned the page she waited.

"Resignation? Wha-Why?" He stuttered

"Why?! Grissom how many decomps have graveyard handled in the last month?" Sara asked amazed at how stupid he could be.

"Erm, four"

"Yes and how many has Catherine handled? zero!, how about Warrick? Oh yeah Zero, Nick? Erm still zero, Greg? Zero hmmm how about Gil fucking Grissom the entomologist? ZERO. Sara Sidle? FOUR. How about dumpster dives, how many have graveyard had this month?" Sara fumed.

"Two" Grissom said quietly.

"Correct and lets see how many has Cath done? Zero! Greg, Warrick, Nick, Grissom... all zero. Sara Sidle, Two! Now how about breaking and entering. How many has graveyard handled?"

"Three" Grissom whispered.

"Yep and lets see who had to do all three of them. Oh That's right. ME! In the past month there has been four high profile cases, I've been on none of them. You have continually put me on every single low profile dirty case that has come into graveyard. You refuse to let me work anything more than a decomp, you refuse to let me work with anyone else. You are driving me away. I am losing contact with the people I work with. The people I love, the people that are like a family to me. All because I did something to piss you off. Hell I don't even know what I did, but I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you treating me like shit. I've had enough, I give in. You win Grissom, you win."

"I win?" Grissom whispered

Sara's' tone had changed. She didn't sound mad anymore. She sounded resigned "Yes you win. I came to Vegas hoping we could start over but you have finally managed to make me see how stupid I was to think that. You finally got rid of me Grissom. You changed me, you broke me and kicked me while I was down. You ignored me, then you flirted then ignored again then you tell a murderer you 'couldn't do it. You turn me down and yet you go out with someone else who works for you. You dated Terri Miller and Sophia Curtis and found that fine. You slept with a dominatrix/attempted murderer and found that fine. You have finally made me realise how little you think of me. You win. I'm gone.

Sara turned and quickly walked out of the office. Walking past the entire graveyard shift and half of the lab techs that had crowded around Grissoms office door to listen to the fight, she walked swiftly to her locker, grabbed her things and left the lab for the last time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review. Constructive critism welcomed!! Thanks


	2. Authors note

Hey,

I realise it has been a long while since I last updated this story. Unfortunately I have had to deal with a few things leaving me no time to get round to completing any of my stories. I'm just doing this to see if there is anyone that thinks it is worth me updating this fic. Drop me a review if you think so and likewise with the rest of my stories.

Thanks for your time,

Jake


	3. Moving on

Chapter two is finally up! This one is on the short side but i'm using it to get back into the story. The next chapter should be up later today. Thankyou to all those who have taken the time to read this and especially those who have reviewed! Constructive critism is welcomed, likewise any ideas on where you would like to see the story go. I'm open to suggestions! Here it is...

* * *

Walking towards her apartment complex's office she continued to chant her silent mantra in her head, trying to stop her resolve from crumbling around her.

Once again Sara Sidle found herself torn. While her head was telling her that she needed this, needed to get away from Vegas and from Grissom, her heart was breaking and she found herself trying to make excuses for Grissoms behavior.

The past few months had honestly been some of the most gruelling ones she had ever had to live through. At first it was just a beer with breakfast to relax her after a long night, but slowly but surely that one beer became two, then three, then four...

Every case she had worked seemed to becomming harder and harder, each one more taxing on her emotions. Each one hitting far to close to home.

Watching as Grissom became more and more closed off to her, dealing with the embarrasment of the drunk driving offences, realising she would never be worth the risk. Old memories from San Francisco being crushed and replaced with ones she would rather forget. No, Gil Grissom was no longer the man that he had once been. The man that had loved her, that had created so many happy memories alongside her. To him she was nothing but a toy that he could play with and manipulate. She had lost to much of her true identity here. She was only a shell of her former self.

Sara sighed as she reached the door to the office. When she had first started looking for job offers she had looked in the San Francisco area but then realised that if she wanted to make a clean break from both Grissom and her childhood horrors she would have to go somewhere that had no past. That had no dark memories that could threaten to drag her under.

Walking into the reception she dropped her keys off as instructed by her landlord and headed back, past her empty apartment and to her fully loaded car. Starting her engine Sara pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

She had a six month position at the Crime Lab in Texas and that would do nicely to get her started on her new life.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE DROP ME A REVIEW. 


End file.
